Pharoah's venom
Warrior of the Pharoah Egyptian Zodiac Pharoah.jpeg AtemFullView.jpg Code name: Pharoah's venom Name: Civilian Alias: Age: created Race: Species: Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Hair: Height: Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Not much is know about the Pharoah's Egyptian Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Pharoah's Egyptian Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Pharoah's weapons 01 THOTH (AUG 29 - SEP 27) Thoth is the god of wisdom and learning. Those born under this sign have capable mental capacities for critical thinking and problem solving. They are however a bit impatient. Weapon form: Paprus roll and brush/pen made of reed topped with a Ibis feather that is able to create hieroglyphics spells that either bing, shield, or vary depending on the moment. fragtist-the-mummy-2017-film-inceleme-book-of-life.jpg hieroglyphs_unicons.gif hieroglyphs_bilat.gif hieroglyphs_det.gif hieroglyphs_num.gif Jutsu_Shiki.gif Bō.gif 02 HORUS (SEP 28 - OCT 27) Horus is the god of the sky. Those born under this sign are courageous risk-takers. They are go-getters and are self-motivated. They are however stubborn and sometimes impractical. Weapon form: The Golden wings of horus Egypte_louvre_091_faucon.jpg Marcusgohmarcusgoh-godsofegyptreview-2.jpg 03 WADGET (OCT 28 - NOV 26) Wadget is the goddess of the royal cobra. Those born under this sign are rational, cautious, conscientious, opinionated, and have a tendency towards pessimism and suspicion. Weapon form: cobra whip Goddess Wadjetg.jpg 04 SEKHMET (NOV 27 - DEC 26) Sekhmet is the goddess of war. Those born under this sign are optimistic and imaginative. They have a wide range of interests and skill and are resilient. But they can have a hot temper. Weapon form: Weapons of blood TrinBlood001.jpg Blood_Sword.gif ytr.gif tumblr_mu266izfOa1rbzmoao3_500.gif Vlad_King_using_Blood_Control_on_Dabi_clone.gif 05 SPHINX (DEC 27 - JAN 25) Sphinx is the guardian. Those born under this sign are sensible, adaptable and highly disciplined individuals. They are usually serious underneath a light-hearted exterior. Weapon form: Robot Sphinx battle station able to change and perform on two legs. 06 SHU (JAN 26 - FEB 24) Shu is the god of air. Those born under this sign are creative and conscientious. While they are usually successful, they are always afraid of failure which makes them hesitant. Weapon form: Feather sword that splits into a scimitar and half circle blade sword___44_by_rittik_designs-d99bckz.jpg 07 SESHAT (FEB 25 - MAR 26) She was the ancient Egyptian goddess of wisdom, knowledge, and writing. She was seen as a scribe and record keeper, and her name means she who scrivens (i.e. she who is the scribe), and is credited with inventing writing. Weapon form: Rope dart 1433307789079.gif giphy-downsized-large.gif 08 OSIRIS (MAR 27 - APR 25) Osiris is the god of the underworld. Those born under this sign are full of emotional paradox and are misunderstood by others because of it. They are enterprising but shy away from responsibility. Weapon form: Djed back protector shield and twin hook swords tetra-pendulum31.jpg Back-protector-Shield-L.jpg chinese-hook-swords.jpg 09 AMUN-RA (APR 26 - MAY 25) Amun is the god of creation. Those born under this sign are strong-willed, brave and wise. They make good leaders but can be quite intolerant. Weapon form: Staff of Ra Spear_of_Ra.png Headpiece_of_the_Staff_of_Ra.jpg New Core Alchemist Prime.jpg 10 HATHOR (MAY 26 - JUN 24) _downloadfiles_wallpapers_2880_1800_hathor_goddess_of_love_gods_of_egypt_15143.jpg c7bfdcc9d86c1afae0addd8405e40763215a0bc1_hq.jpg Hathor is the goddess of love. Those born under this sign are emotional, expressive and charming. They are however prone to extreme emotional highs and lows. Weapon form: Sistrum 1474569663_product_image_286__99568.1501857209.jpg 11 PHOENIX (JUN 25 - JUL 24) TheWingedDragonofRa-JP-Anime-GX-NC-2.png tumblr_nrpfmsJ41h1r0i0mqo4_250.gif Winged_dragon_of_ra_by_kisaraakiryu-d4mdder.gif Phoenix is the bird of life and resurrection. Those born under this sign represent possibility, they are optimistic and flexible. This can cause them to be dreamy and introverted. Weapon form: Flame spawning Iron Fans imagesj.jpg FushigiYugi_Tasuki.jpg 12 ANUBIS (JUL 25 - AUG 28) Anubis is the guardian of the underworld. Those born under this sign are self-confident and have a great ability for control and determination. They are very steady. Weapon form: Double bladed scythe 05b9923c8081ac3f0845e36202b9f6de.jpg 43afaeabf06eb24d1ea1395c2c301ff258a1901dv2_hq.jpg 13 Serket When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by swarm of scorpions that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'9 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of the Serket the Goddes of Death will consume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's pray to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Isis her self forcing the Pharoah sign Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the Serket's main weapons are her retractable Scorpion pincer gaunlets and her stringer capable of poisoning and healing.Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Ptah or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon her removed from her hand it will return to being a spirit that aways to be tranformed into a weapon again. Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Solar powered Category:Egyptian Category:Nephilim